(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor array panel and a liquid crystal display including the same.
(b) Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are widely used flat panel displays. An LCD includes two panels comprising field-generating electrodes, with a liquid crystal (LC) layer interposed between the two panels.
The LCD displays images by applying voltages to the field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the LC layer. The electric field determines orientations of LC molecules in the LC layer to adjust polarization of incident light.
LCDs may include field-generating electrodes on the respective panels. A type of LCD including field-generating electrodes on respective panels includes a plurality of pixel electrodes arranged in a matrix at one panel and a common electrode on the other panel. The common electrode covers an entire surface of the panel. The image display of the LCD is accomplished by applying individual voltages to respective pixel electrodes.
The common electrode, the pixel electrode, and the LC layer form a liquid crystal capacitor, and each pixel includes a switching element connected to the liquid crystal capacitor as well as the liquid crystal capacitor.
Currently, the driving speed of the LCD is being increased to improve the image quality of moving pictures, but it is difficult to charge the liquid crystal capacitor sufficiently when the speed is significantly increased. Therefore, the previous data voltage is pre-charged in the liquid crystal capacitor before it receives its data voltage.
However, the pre-charging generates a shadow phenomenon because the amounts of the pre-capacitance of each pixel are changed depending on the previous data voltage.